kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Raki Hoshinano
Raki Hoshinano is a member of the Hachiō Executioner Blade. 'Appearance' Raki wear's a redWazadepa Staff, Wazadepa BBS (Dec 1, 2014): "羅姫の髪の色は黒髪で着物の色は赤系です。" (Raki's hair color is black and her kimono is held in red tones.) kimono that is knee length with slit up the side it is decorated with a light floral pattern. She pair's a obi that is light colored with polka dot's, sock and sandal's with the kimono. Raki's physical appearance is that of a woman around Shigure's age her black hair is tied up with only the fringe and bang's loose. 'Personality' Raki is a very calm and mellow woman. As she expresses little surprise over things, even when Shigure was able to hold her and her fellow weapon's users at bay. She has a crush on Rin, and expressed a subtle form of jealousy when he spared Shigure's life a few times, and quickly came to his aid when Apachai attacked him. Skills *'Master Spearwoman': Like all the other members of the Hachiou Executioner Blade, Raki is a grand master of weapons. She specializes in the use of the Naginata, a bladed pole weapon used by samurai and it is possible that she has mastered the use of other various spears and polearms as well. Her skill with her weapon was great enough for her to fend off attacks against a weapon master as powerful as Shigure Kōsaka with little to no difficulties. During the battle against the Katsujinken masters, she was able to stand her ground against opponents like Danki Kugatachi and the masters of Ryozanpaku without any problems. Her skill with the naginata is so great that she is able to perform the Shinto Kōrenzan technique using it as a substitute for an actual sword. *'Master Samurai': Like her fellow Hachiō member Rin Tachibana, Raki is a master samurai. She has been trained in the use of the Naginata and specializes in the use of it, and it possible that she has been trained in the use of other samurai-themed blades and weapons as well. As a samurai, she is a master of swords, and has been shown to have enough mastery over her swordsmenship to be able to perform the shinto kourenzan technique, which is considered to be the highest level of sword mastery. *'Immense Speed': Raki has been shown to be incredibly fast, being more than fast enough to guard herself from Kensei Ma, a master known for his great speed and for being at his fastest when harrassing women. * Enhanced Endurance: '''Despite her slender and feminine build Raki has shown to have high endurance where though injured by Sōgetsu Ma's attack, she was able recovered and continue fighting along the other Hachiō Executioner Blade members excluding Mildred who was bound by Kensei Ma. Yami/YOMI Saga The Eternal Sunset Arc''' She was seen on the ship with the other Hachiou Executioner Blade members. She stood by as Shigure engaged with Mihai and the bow master. Once Shigure used her Sōtō Kyōrenzan, she is forced to fight her 'shadow' while allowing Miu and Kenichi to escape with Mycroft and Christopher as she comments on Shigures skills. When the Hachiō Tachibana wishes to spare her, she questions if he's sparing her after hearing her name Kōsaka. Raki was later seen partnered with Sōgetsu Ma in another country fighting soldiers while starting the Eternal Sunset. She later returns home with the others as she is informed of Shigure's escape again. Hearing this, she asks if Rin would be fine with killing her, to which he remains unresponsive. She later helps Mihai and Mildred attack Shigure, but are left subdued after Shigure gives her location to Ryōzanpaku through a satellite phone. Later Raki, along side Mikumo, Sōgetsu, Mildred, Edeltraft, Marmaduke, Ştirbey, Hongō, Agaard, Cyril, Rin, and Ogata all faced off later against the masters and allies of Ryōzanpaku. When the Ryōzanpaku masters begin to go on the offense, Raki engages battle with them. After Edeltraft splits them up, Kensei attempts to make her his opponent, much to her horror. She attempts to cover herself from his perverted nature, but is saved by Marmaduke as he makes Kensei his opponent, to which laki notes Kensei has some issues. She was later seen partnered with Mikumo fighting Danki. After Kensei is struck by Rin and Marmaduke for looking at Mikumo's cut clothes, she comments on how horrible he is while blocking a blow from Danki. After Mildred recovers her bow, she unleashes a furry of arrows, to which Raki tells Sakaki that everything is merely preparation, as Mildred focuses her eyes and shoots at the Katsujinken masters directly, forcing them to dodge Mildred's strikes along with the falling arrows. After Kagerō Kii falls, Raki takes advantage of the situation and slashed Kensei from behind as the Ryōzanpaku masters are surrounded by the Yami masters. She then reacts shocked seeing Sōgetsu attacking Edeltraft questioning his actions. She then is assaulted by the Ryōzanpaku masters along with Agaard, Sōgetsu and Cyril. After Seitarō uses his Shinto Kōrenzan, Raki and the other weapon users do the same. Raki attempts to attack Apachai from behind but she is caught by Ma Kensei, who breaks her naginata in two and binds her with her clothes and leaves her defeated. Once Yami loses the battle, Raki retreats with everyone else in complete defeat. Gallery Naginata User.jpg Rhistorys-strongest-disciple-kenichi-4509411.jpg ;89.jpg Category:Female Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Characters Category:Weapon User References Category:Yami